I Want to Hold Your Hand
by Raven Ailsa Weasley
Summary: "...ella me daba la mano y eso era amor." Mario Benedetti. Mi versión de lo que paso después de la boda de Bill y Flema, de como amanecieron Ron y Hermione con las manos muy cerca. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero me gusto porque sí y espero que a alguien también le guste porque sí.


_**Disclaimer: Nop, no soy J.K. y no creo que me convierta en ella mágicamente (aún no llego a ese nivel de Transformaciones), Harry Potter no es mío y si lo fuera sería millonaria y ningún estomago a mi alrededor sabría lo que es pasar hambre (mucho Bruno Mars por hoy); pero la trama de esta historia sí es mía, etc, etc…**_

**¿Qué hay? Esta historia está basada en la escena en el número doce de Grimmauld Place después de la boda de Bill, cuando Ron y Hermione amanecen con las manos entrelazadas. No es mi mejor trabajo, sinceramente.**

* * *

><p><em>"De todas aquellas manos, la suya era la única que me transmitía la vida." Mario Benedetti.<em>

_"Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor."_

_― Mario Benedetti, La tregua._

En el cielo las nubes bailaban una danza triste, con la luna como guía y las estrellas como orquesta, lo hacían con desgano, como si estuvieran obligadas a hacerlo, aunque les dolía, porque tres niños se embarcarían en la aventura más peligrosa de sus cortas vidas. Salvar al mundo es una responsabilidad muy grande y más si tan sólo tienes diecisiete, cuando ni siquiera se te puede decir adulto.

En ese momento los tres estaban durmiendo, o más bien uno dormía y los otros dos trataban de imitarlo, trataban en vano que Morfeo los llevara al mundo de los sueños donde la cruda realidad no existía y no había tanto peligro.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Le preguntó en un susurró el chico pelirrojo a la chica. A su lado el chico de pelo azabache dormía plácidamente, ajeno al intercambio de sus amigos, teniendo un poco de tranquilidad después de ese fatídico día.

-No. –Miente ella, aunque quiere gritarle que tiene mucho miedo de lo que les pase, miedo de Harry, de sus padres, de los Weasley, de Hogwarts. _De él._ Miedo de lo que le pase a él.

Y él lo sabe, él sabe que ella le está mintiendo, porque la conoce como jamás le ha interesado conocer a alguien, porque conoce todos sus gestos, sabe lo que defiende y lo aborrece y, sobretodo, sabe cuándo miente.

-Mientes. –La acusa, aunque no hay ni un poco de enojo en su voz.

-Tal vez.

-Yo sí lo tengo. –Le confiesa él, aunque en "Doce formas infalibles de conquistar a una bruja" no hay ni un solo capítulo que te incite a confesarle tus miedos a la bruja que amas, Ron sabe por si solo que puede confiarle eso a Hermione, porque es ella._ Hermione._ La que decidió estar con él y animarlo cuando su padre fue atacado por una serpiente en su quinto año, en vez de ir con su familia. Porque ella es su mejor amiga y Ron se siente bien diciéndole que tiene miedo, porque lo tiene y quiere echarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Los tres quieren hacerlo, aunque ninguno lo diga, aunque ninguno lo haga.

Y sólo recibe un corto silencio como respuesta y casi puede oír el cerebro de Hermione trabajando dentro de su cabeza, aunque no sabe lo que piensa y desea profundamente haber aprendido legeremancia, pero lo olvida al sentir la pequeña mano de Hermione entrelazándose con la suya, permitiendo que él sintiera el cálido tacto de su mano contra la suya. Entrelazan sus dedos y sienten como encajan perfectamente y se siente bien, porque Ron no ha sentido eso con Lavender, ni siquiera se asemeja a lo bien que se siente entrelazar sus dedos con los de Hermione. No es lo mismo. Es mucho mejor.

-Yo también, Ron. –Confiesa ella, avergonzándose un poco de haber mentido antes, pero a él no le importa, porque sólo es consciente de la mano de Hermione en la suya.

Y promete que volverá a sentir eso, que no va a dejar que ese sentimiento tan puro se vaya, porque Ron está seguro que ninguna otra persona podrá llenar el espacio en su mano como lo hace Hermione, nadie podrá encajar tan perfectamente como ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba aburrida, porque hace frio y no fui a la escuela, salió esto y lo publicaré porque tal vez está muy mal y es muy sencillo y corto, pero me gusto porque sí y creo que a alguien más también le gustará porque sí.<strong>

**Atte.**

**Ailsa.**


End file.
